


Taking your tickles away

by Mumucow_xD



Series: Just for a laugh [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumucow_xD/pseuds/Mumucow_xD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you shut up and let me try.” The alpha let out a huff as he got Stiles more distracted and press his fingers on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking your tickles away

Lying awake under the teen’s body was the paradise for him, feeling their chests pressed together, Stiles only being a light weight on his body but heavy on his heart, the born wolf just liked to enjoy this quiet time that they almost never had but it was their weekend without the pack so they would enjoy it to the max.

 

Softly Derek’s hand travelled lazy over his boyfriend’s back, getting close to Stiles’ lower back and then to his side already feeling him move around on his embrace, see there was a thing about them, they knew exactly where to touch and not to touch at all but they were both stubborn, the first one to break the rule of not touching it was Stiles, the alpha at some point allow the teen to touch his neck, which was a big step since his wolf always felt threatened when someone touch that special place, right above his pulse point, until sometime ago when Derek didn’t push his boyfriend away when he wrapped his arm around his neck, it was a surprise for both of them really.

 

But now it was Derek’s time, Stiles didn’t have a place that he didn’t want the wolf to touch but he was really ticklish, especially on his sides, just an inch up and it would made the teen laugh, his hips were fine, Derek loved to pulled him closer by his hipbones, the wolf was always more of a showing type than a words type, which Stiles was really go at it until he travel somewhere with the talk losing his boyfriend in the middle of it.

 

So Derek thought that he should give it a try this time, slowly letting his fingertips draw circles on the other’s lower back and gently going to his side, following the moles that he liked so much, but the he was stare at by the sleepy eyes of Stiles. “Derek…” He whispered in warning already knowing what would happen.

 

“Can you shut up and let me try.” The alpha let out a huff as he got Stiles more distracted and press his fingers on his side.

 

Stiles’ lips were already forming a smile as he splatter his fingers across the hard chest beneath him. “Remember what happened last time? If you don’t remember I will tell you, I dig my knee on your balls…I don’t want to hurt you again.” Derek only rolled his eyes to that and changed their position, pinning the boy into the mattress, while holding his hands above his head.

 

“I said to shut up, it won’t happen again and you didn’t mean it.” The born wolf breath close to the other’s face as his free hand was now travelling down Stiles’ chest to his belly and then to his right side, Stiles just couldn’t handle it, started to laugh like crazy and moving around a lot.

 

“Please no-“ He mumbled between laughed but it was quickly shut by Derek’s own lips, making the teen forget the wolf’s hands on him and only focused on the kiss, those kisses that always left him with no air, for how much simple they sometime were, he was so lost on the kiss that didn’t even notice when Derek’s hands were both on his sides, no longer holding his hands down, since now they were tangled on the dark hair of his boyfriend. “Idiot…” He whispered when they pulled away.

 

Derek’s smile only got bigger as he stroke his thumbs along Stiles’ sides and made him hiss in pleasure instead of laughing. “It’s only fair if we can both do it, you have my neck, I have your sides.”

 

Stiles only nodded before kissing him again for a little longer this time. “I’m okay with that…sourwolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was really pissed today I need to get it out and came out as this, I hope that you liked it, it's not much and I haven't write in a big while.


End file.
